The efficient packaging of computer accessories such as software, modems, and cables is an industry-wide problem. Most of these items are individually prepackaged and wrapped in cellophane.
Every computer accessory order is a custom order and is shipped in individual boxes. In one such plant, there are seven different box sizes ranging from 9.5".times.9.5".times.6" to 24".times.18".times.17". Workers read the order sheet, select the requested items, and chose an appropriate box size. Loose fill is then added to each box to prevent movement of the product and possible resultant damage to it during shipping.
Heretofore, the loose fill operation has been done manually. The operator had to perform a variety of tasks. First, he took a box in which the order had been filled and centered it at a loose-fill filling station. Second, he operated a foot pedal to open a valve which let loose fill flow into the box. Usually the box overflowed with loose fill, and the excessive loose fill was recovered. Third, he judged when the amount of loose fill was correct. Fourth, he leveled the amount of loose fill by hand. Fifth, he folded the box flaps and hand fed the box to a taping machine.
There have been several problems with such a loose-fill operation. First, it was the bottleneck operation of the shipping department. The operator could not keep up with the number of boxes flowing into this station. As the volume of boxes shipped per day increased, the problem got worse. Second, the job itself has involved stooping over a counter. Third, the job was highly repetitive.